Eric
"Not all of us can be pure." ''Appearance '' Eric was born with clear blue eyes, but was stained with darkness which infects his left eye with a crimson red color. He wears a pale yellow button up shirt and a black vest paired with black jeans with blue suspenders. He wears a black coat over his shoulders and wears a small gem cross from his pocket and wears a strength boosting gloves made by Hephenia, the lady smith of Fusha, to be able to wield his sister's old sword, the Justifier. His winged earring is said to be holding a sacred power. ''Personality Eric is a boy who enjoys the small things in life. The various kinds of meat, the tune of a banjo, and of course, a good battle. He likes to brag about his purity, but is ironically the opposite. He strongly dislikes the dark side of himself and wishes it were to vanish, but can't help but use them due to it's immense power. He is very arrogant when he is around good friends who can take a joke. Relationships TBA History Eric was born in the city of Fusha. He is the younger brother of the knight in shining armor, Ayaka Sera. He was raised by his sister, from "cooking" to many things like magic and combat. He follows her around constantly and is shown to be very embarrassed for his feelings towards his sister. Love is wonderful, but can also be embarrassing to show. Eric soon becomes a talented greatswordsmen and is brought to Ayaka's missions. A night in the kingdom went haywire as he was struck with a bottle of poison aimed at he light priestress. He was dying until he is made to contract with the Grim Reaper. He gives up his eye and allows the darkness to reside in him in exchange for life. He has changed, Eric now lives to survive and to not let anything else hurt the ones he care for. Equipment 'Neglector's Prayer' A sleek black katana that was once part of Nyx's Charm of Midnight. The ore was then sent to the master of smithing, Hephania. It's been said to hold massive dark magic that even masters of dark magic can't handle it's toll on the body. Eric's two magic forces makes him capable of handling such a weapon. Justifier's Rosario A golden greatsword modified by Eric. It was given to him by the current Priestess of Light, Hetia. It's holy power rivals the Neglector. It's unbelievably heavy and can only be slashed around. Eric's light force can cause aura to transcend from it, making it larger in a sense. Special Abilities '''Switching' Having two unstable powers of magic always going at each other, the only way to contain it is by turning one dormant and switch onto the other, also known as a high leveled Sealing magic. Light Magic Eric's original style. He uses a greatsword and uses his power from his cyan eye. He can cast light magic or embody his sword with its aura. Light from this magic is said to purify and status affects caused from dark magic. Dark Magic Eric's newly gained style. He uses a katana and uses his power from his red eye. His style in this forme isn't as graceful and his much swifter. He can spew dark magic from his palm and also can embody his sword with its darkness. He can drain the enemy's health mana and make it his own. ''Trivia'' *The light and dark magic within him are constantly at war. **This causes him to get headaches sometimes. *He loves any kind of meat, including monster meat. *He cannot tolerate any vegetables and fruit unless handled by Serena, but can drink juice. *He can play the banjo. **He can also play many stringed instruments. *Eric can only cook pork buns. *From time to time, his red eye stops working. **This is caused when the light magic overpowers the dark magic. Category:Characters